


Where Credit Is Due

by Bearixt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions isn't a tag yet?, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: “The spell should be in effect as soon as he wakes up.”“And who is he supposed to fall madly in love with, then?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “You?”“Of course not,” Loki said, sounding mildly offended. “It will be you.”





	Where Credit Is Due

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I'm finally done with the 2018 stony mcu bingo! I actually did it?! 
> 
> Wrote and posted this on Tumblr immediately the day after I graduated ~~(also finally done with school!)~~. Took a while before I could post it here, but now, at least it's kinda edited. My priorities.
> 
> For the free spaces on the said bingo and on the regular 2018 round 1 stony bingo. I gave myself 'love spell' and 'accidental love confessions'. Hehehe.

“Reindeer games, what the hell did you do to him?!”

Tony had his faceplate up as he stared at Loki standing a few feet away from them. The Avengers minus Thor were resting in the living room having just finished a debrief when the god appeared and immediately casted a spell to an unprepared and exhausted Steve.

The armor didn’t come fast enough, and the best Tony could do was catch their leader before he fell on the floor. He laid him on the sofa gently before he stood up and raised his hands, ready to fire the repulsors at any funny movement.

Loki just smiled his usual mysterious and borderline-sexy smile (Tony could give credit where it is due) before saying, “I am merely trying out a love spell that I just recently perfected.”

Clint scoffed and adjusted his grip on his bow. “What are we, your guinea pigs?”

Loki ignored him and continued talking, never breaking his eye-contact with Tony. “The spell should be in effect as soon as he wakes up.”

“And who is he supposed to fall madly in love with, then?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “You?”

“Of course not,” Loki said, sounding mildly offended. “It will be you.”

“Excuse me, but did you just say me?”

A groan. “What is it about you?”

Tony looked down at the couch, and yep, he was awake. Steve and his perfect timings, all right. He took a few steps backward, creating a small space between them, but never lowering his hands. Freaking magic. Better safe than sorry. Sometimes.

“Hey, Cap,” Tony said. He refused to take his eyes off Loki, who was still grinning. “Feeling any different? Do we need to chain—er, do you need to rent Hulk’s home?”

Steve frowned. “What for?” He followed Tony’s line of sight, saw Loki (whose grin was fading as he furrowed his brow), and immediately moved to action like he wasn’t just knocked out a few seconds ago.

Loki had let himself be pinned down by Steve’s shield. He was surrounded, but Tony had a feeling he could get out or disappear if he wanted to. It wasn’t like back then, when he was heavily wounded by Hulk treating him like a rag. If anything, he looked more powerful. Sure, there was no need for a Code Green, but the trickster didn’t even bat an eye even when he was within Bruce's easy reach.

He just continued to lie down and stare at them, now with a frown on his face. It was making Tony on edge.

“Sucks that your little spell didn’t work.”

“I am completely certain that my spell did work, but…” Loki’s eyes narrowed, before his mouth opened and he let out a soft 'oh'. “I see. I suppose I did not put that into consideration. Well, it had been an educational trip. I’ll be back.”

See? Could disappear anytime he wanted.

“Can somebody tell me what was going on? What did Loki hit me with?” Steve asked as he stood up.

“It was a love spell,” Natasha said.

“Supposed to make you fall head over heels for Tony,” Clint added. The two shared a look before Clint snickered.

Steve was blushing. The tips of his ears were bright red. He was probably embarrassed that he almost had to actually like Tony. Ouch.

“Don’t worry, cap,” Tony said, patting him on the shoulder. He couldn’t believe he was almost looking forward for that. It was pathetic. “Looks like it malfunctioned anyway.”

“I don’t think it did.”

They all looked at Bruce, who just shrugged at the sudden attention. “I’m just saying that Loki seemed very confident, and with his final words before he left, I’m pretty sure that it was just because Steve—”

“And we’re going to our rooms now!” Natasha said, giving Bruce a sharp smile before she dragged him and Clint with her to the elevator.

“Well, guess I’ll go down the lab,” Tony said, the armor flying back to its case. “I’ll make sure to do some anti-magic, uh, stuff. Yeah. But to be sure—JARVIS? Scan Steve, please.”

A beat of awkward silence.

“It appears that the spell did not cause any significant change to Captain Rogers, sir. All scan results are normal.”

“Thanks, J. Okay, you’re clear. Now that’s done, I’m out. See you.”

“Wait, Tony!”

Tony stopped walking and looked back. “Yeah?”

“Oh, it’s just”—Steve cleared his throat and shuffled his feet—“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

_Huh?_

“It must be rough for you, that you almost had to have a teammate who really fancies you,” Steve said, sounding pained.

_Huuuh?_

“Are you kidding? If anything, I was disappointed the spell didn’t work!” Okay, did he just really said that? He actually said that out loud. Fuck. “Yep, forget that. Now I made _you_ comfortable. This entire thing is uncomfortable. Thank gods—except for that one that caused all this—that it didn’t work or this would be really, really terrible. More than it already is. Bye.”

Escape. The elevator was within his reach. Just five more steps.

And then, Steve shouted.

“The spell probably didn’t work because I am already in love with you!”

_Huuuuuh?_

Tony whipped his head around, ready to fake a laugh with him when Steve throws the punchline, but paused at what he saw.

Steve’s face was alarmingly as red as the paint on the shield he was still holding.

Tony inhaled a shaky breath and blinked. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m not.”

“The spell actually worked.”

“No, it didn’t.”

“You hit your head on my armor when I caught you.”

“You caught me? But no, I don’t feel any bump in my head. Even if I did, super healing, remember?”

“This is impossible.”

Steve strode across the room, and in just a few seconds, he was standing in Tony’s space. He was super close. Super, super close. “I thought so too. But you said you were disappointed?”

Was Tony’s arc reactor malfunctioning? Because his heart was really wildly thumping in his chest. He swallowed. “Yes?”

Steve gave him that ridiculous and annoying smile, and yep, he was definitely having a cardiac arrest. Why was JARVIS not saying anything?

His face was suddenly a few inches away from him, and wow, Steve have really nice eyes. He braced himself, because _oh._ Was this actually happening?

“Is this okay?” Steve asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh, for the love of—”

When their lips met, Tony wanted to thank the gods. Loki included. He _can_ give credit where it is due.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it on Tumblr [here](https://bearixt.tumblr.com/post/174438933997/where-credit-is-due), and I have a masterpost for the five fics I've written for this bingo [here](https://bearixt.tumblr.com/post/174461837207/2018-stony-mcu-bingo-my-very-first-bingo-and-im). Thanks for reading, and hope you liked it!


End file.
